


Quicksand Jesus

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, a little tiny bit of rimming, a weeeeee bit of angst blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Porny sequel toSpace to breathe in





	Quicksand Jesus

The sound of a quill scratching at paper greets John as he makes his way to the door of James’s hut. He’s certain James has heard him coming but he continues with his writing and John takes the opportunity to watch him for a brief moment before crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the door frame, “Howell has declared me fit to sail.”

James’s lifts his head and sits back in the chair as he replaces the quill in the ink. A slow welcoming smile works its way across his face and John’s breath catches in this throat, Christ but his captain is beautiful. They’ve only been exploring this thing between them for a few weeks now and he doesn’t know if the delicate fluttering of his stomach will ever subside whenever James smiles at him that way. John pushes off the door and makes his way across the room, James tracking his every step, his smile widening, his eyelids lowering with each inch of space that disappears between them. James makes to stand as John reaches him but John puts his hand on James’s shoulder and instead situates himself in James’s lap, his legs straddling James’s hips, his hands cupping James’s face, his fingers sliding over James’s ears to cup the back of James’s head.

James palms John’s hips, his fingers stroking John’s sides as John tilts James’s face up for a small kiss before asking, “You know what that means?” John’s right thumb strokes James’s bottom lip and James’s eyes slip closed briefly as he shakes his head. John presses his mouth to James’s ear, “If I’m fit enough to sail, I’m fit enough for you to fuck.”

James sucks in a sharp breath, and then immediately begins to disengage from John by pushing John to his feet. It catches John so off guard that James manages to get out from under John and across the room before John can really register what’s happening, “James?”

He doesn’t turn as he tells John, “I have to meet with Rackham, I’ll be back in a bit.” He hurries down the steps and is out of sight instantly.

John is left stunned, his feelings smarting at the rebuke. He doesn’t understand what just happened. From the very second John had made his choice clear, he and James have spent every night tangled together in one bed or another, wrapped around each other so tightly there wasn’t even air between them. James had been adamant about waiting until John was out from under Howell’s care before taking it farther than the slow, deep kisses they shared each evening. Despite John’s desperate, shameless pleas for more James had always resisted using John’s infection, and his need to regain his strength as the reason behind his reticence, but now John has to wonder if that was the true reason.

He sits heavily on James’s bed, his mind a whirlwind of theories as to the reason for James’s sudden departure, all of them leaving John feeling cold. His first instinct is to flee, to cut his losses and save himself from further embarrassment. He immediately outright rejects the idea, he’s no longer going to run from the things he wants, he’s more than prepared to stay and fight for them, for James. He settles into James’s bed and doesn’t bother lighting the candles when it starts to turn dark.

When James finally returns it’s well after the sun has set and at first he doesn’t see John lying on his bed. As he goes about lighting candles, John frowns at the defeated set of James’s shoulders. That James isn’t expecting him is made obvious when he nearly jumps out of his skin as John shifts to sit up on the bed.

James turns quickly his hands clasped behind his back, his spine rigidly straight, “I didn’t think you’d still be here.”

“You didn’t think I would be, or you didn’t want me to be?” James won’t look at him and John blows out a frustrated breath. “What the fuck is happening here?” When James continues to stare at the floor, no answer forthcoming, John gathers what pride he has left and makes for the door. If James no longer wants him then John won’t force him to endure John’s continued presence.

John is halfway to the door when James finally speaks, “I’m afraid you won’t like it.”

John’s brows furrow as he turns to face James, “Like what?”

James swallows, “Being with a man.” John starts to open his mouth, but James rushes forward, “What we’ve done thus far is no different than things you’ve done with a woman. What you’re asking,” James trails off, his hand waving between them, “It’s very different.”

John snorts, “You think I didn’t notice your cock poking me in the stomach, then? That I don’t feel your beard on my neck? The fact that you’re a man is incredibly hard to miss. And while it’s true that I’ve never taken a man to bed, you’re not the first one I’ve ever wanted, you’re just the first one I’ve wanted enough to pursue.”

James’s shoulders relax marginally, but his hands are still clasped behind his back and he’s still standing mostly at attention. John sighs and walks across the room to stand in front of him. John’s hand cups him through his pants and James inhales sharply, his eyes fluttering closed briefly before snapping open to watch John’s face, “I know where this goes, James,” John leans in, his teeth biting at James’s earlobe, “and I want it, I want you.”

James draws a single breath and then his mouth takes John’s in a wet, open mouth kiss that has John’s head spinning. John isn’t sure how they end up naked and sprawled on James’s bed but he’s certainly not complaining, especially as he watches James hover over him, his eyes wide and awed as he looks his fill of John’s naked body. He zero’s in on John’s half hard cock, and John feels himself start to fill even further under James’s assessing gaze. James’s fingers trace the length of his cock and John shivers, his eyes slipping closed on a soft moan. Suddenly, he’s engulfed in tight, wet heat and his eyes fly open, looking down to see James looking up at him, his cock sliding over James’s tongue, a look of pure bliss on James’s face as he sucks John, “God, James.” If he were standing John knows his knees would be knocking. His fingers trace James’s cheek, he can feel himself inside James’s mouth. James sucks at him, and John gasps, his body arching into the sensation of James swallowing around him. John rocks into the suction, his cock sliding slickly along the inside of James’s hot mouth. His fingers dig into James’s shoulders as he bites off a shout at how good it feels. James bobs his head slowly, long slide up, even longer slide down, tongue circling and twisting making John gasp and moan, making him feel like he’s standing on a pyre being burned.

James sucks him slowly, tasting him so thoroughly that John loses track of time. When James makes to get up, John reaches for him with a whine and James kisses his hip, “I’m not going far.” James walks across the room buck naked and John doesn’t even try to pretend he isn’t watching James’s ass, it’s firm and round and John wants to sink his teeth into it. He goes to his elbows as his eyes slide down James’s spine, he’s so beautiful that it takes John’s breath. Wide shoulders, tapered waist that flares again at his hips, thickly muscled thighs covered in a fine dusting of hair. John wants him so much he’s weak with it. James comes back with a small vial he sets on the table before climbing back between John’s thighs.

James places one open mouth kiss after another along the insides of John’s thighs, interspersed with sharp nips of his teeth and the hot suction of his mouth. John shivers helplessly, his body tingling everywhere James touches. Reaching to the left James uncaps the vial and pours oil liberally over his fingers. He rubs softly over John’s hole, Johns sucks in a sharp breath, goosebumps popping up over his arms as he shifts his hips down toward James’s finger. James presses against his rim and the touch is electric, a soft moan working its way up and out of John’s throat. James spends long minutes pressing and rubbing against John’s hole, making him wet, making him desperate to feel James’s fingers inside him.

Taking the head of John’s cock back into his mouth, James presses two fingers inside. John has to fight against the urge to back away, the feeling foreign, a stinging burn that rockets up his spine. He clenches his teeth and forces himself to relax, reminds himself that he wants this, reminds himself that he wants James inside him. His muscles unclench and James’s fingers slide deeper, the burn receding, allowing him to feel James’s fingers inside him as he begins to move them. James works his fingers in and out slowly. John loves the drag of skin on skin, he rolls his hips into James’s hand, the angle changes and John’s eyes go wide, a broken moan breaking free as stars burst behind his eyes, pleasure sluicing through him the likes of which he’s never felt.

James sucks hard at his cock head, his fingers rubbing in circles over that very same spot making John start to shake, his body rocks against James’s hand, “James. James I’m...Oh _Jesus fucking Christ_.” John comes thickly down James’s throat, his breath ragged, his heart thundering in his ears, his teeth grinding as the pleasure of it makes him shudder. James gives him less than a minute before he adds more oil to his hand and another finger. He fucks John quick and hard, his fingers reaching deep inside John’s body. John’s hips roll down, looking for more. When John meets James’s eyes they’re hungry and dark and John shivers at the want he sees on James’s face. He pulls James into a kiss, it’s sloppy and wet, nothing more than tongues meeting and dancing before John whispers to James, “Fuck me. I want to feel you.”

James gets to his knees and slicks his cock, he’s so hard, the head red and wet, John licks his lips thinking about tasting James. The first push sends searing pain up John’s spine, stealing his breath and forcing him to reconsider. He breathes deep, tries to remember how good it had felt just moments ago, but James’s cock is so much thicker than his fingers. James drizzles more oil where they’re joined, pulls back a few inches and then pushes forward once more. John gasps as a fresh wave of pain rolls through him, it’s not as sharp as the last one. John knows it will get better he just has to wait it out. He rolls his head to the side, tries to hide the pained expression he knows must be showing on his face.

Once James is fully seated, he doesn’t move, he tips John’s head back and kisses him softly as his hand reaches between them. He strokes John’s cock. John feels himself getting hard, feels the flutter of his ass around James’s cock, feels the pleasure start to bleed in, obliterating the pain. James rolls his hips down, his cock sliding deeper hitting that sweet spot dead on. John moans, his nails digging into James’s arms, “God, right there.”

Another three or four twist of James’s hips and John is panting, needy and desperate for more, his body arching up. James starts slowly, one long, slow slide out before an even slower push back in. John can feel all of him, everywhere, and it makes him shiver.

“I wanted to go slow,” deep grinding thrust of hips, “take my time,” wet tongue at the divot of his collarbone, “show you how good it could be.” John arches into James’s body, his own body feels like it’s on fire, James is making him feel things he didn’t even realize were possible. He almost feels weightless, pleasure so intense he feels like he needs to scream to let it out. James’s chest rubs against his, the hair scraping over his already sensitive nipples making John cry out.

“If you go any slower I may die. James, _please_.” John begs.

James hips slam home and John gasps, his legs tightening on James’s sides, his fingers digging into James's shoulders, “Yes, more.” John ruts up against James. James fucks him with long, deep strokes that make John mindless. He feels so full, he can feel the hard, thick length of James’s cock rubbing along his inner walls. It heightens his pleasure, feeling the stretch of it, he tries to open his legs wider, take James deeper because _god_ he wants more, he wants everything. James rears back, holding John’s legs apart as he looks down. Before he understands what’s happening James is pulling out, _have to taste you_ murmured into his skin and John doesn't understand until James’s tongue is licking into him.

“Fuck, James.” John chokes on his own breath at the hot feel of James’s tongue on his hole. James flips him, pulls him to his knees, he pulls John apart and gets his mouth back on John’s ass. He moans against John and the vibration travels all the way up John’s spine, hits his brain like a tidal wave, he shoves back against James’s mouth, fucks himself on James’s tongue. He’s never felt anything so fucking good, his fingers are starting to tingle and his stomach is clenching, teeth chattering as he moans helplessly. He buries his head in the bedding knowing that he’s making enough noise to be heard outside but he can’t seem to stop himself. James is gone almost as quickly as he started, his cock shoves back in and John hisses, it doesn’t exactly hurt, just a sharp sting and then James is flattening him to the bed, his body covering John, his hips rotating in tight little circles as James mouths at his shoulders.

“So good, John. The way you taste, the way you feel.” James noses up under John’s hair, his teeth scraping across John’s nape and his shoulders as his hips start to move faster. John cants his hips backward, trying to get more. Changing the angle once more James slides against him perfectly and John all but screams into the bed, his moans muffled. James bites at his neck, “Let me hear you.”

John turns his head, takes a gasping breath, “Harder.” James fucks him fast, his hips slamming home, sliding John up bed, forcing his legs further apart. John’s cock is rubbing against the bedding, the friction more than enough to get him there. John feels James roll his forehead against John’s back, his harsh breath skating down John’s spine, raising goosebumps. James fucks him like it’ll be the last time, his hips slamming home with a force that pushes John up the bed. John can’t believe how good it is, sex has always been good but, _fuck _,__ it’s never felt like this, never been this intense. James’s cock is driving him closer and closer to the edge, his own cock trapped beneath him, the rough friction from the bedding rubbing over the sensitive head, making a pool of slick for him to slide through.

James’s lips press against his ear, his panted breath hot against John’s already overheated skin, “I want you come for me, come on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

John tries to answer but his throat is too dry, all he can do is nod and moan and press back for more. John’s body is racked by one spine tingling shiver after another, his orgasm building as his brain starts to buzz. He works himself in counter to James’s thrusts, pushes his arms up, his hands latching onto the top of the mattress. He lifts himself slightly, his hips and shoulders coming off the bed a few inches, his forehead rubs against the sheet, he looks down his body, his cock bobbing in the air, swollen with blood and wet at the tip, so hard the foreskin is completely pulled back exposing the deep purple flush to his cock head. He starts to reach for himself but pulls back, he wants it this way, just the driving push of James’s cock, the rough drag, the hot slide, the catch at his rim. He closes his eyes, concentrates on it, lets himself feel the full force of it. Lets himself hear James’s gasping moans, focuses on the sound of them coming together, all of it so fucking good. John rears up, fucks back against James.

James’s fingers tighten on his hips, “That’s it, come on.” James’s voice is ragged as he encourages John to take his pleasure. John’s left leg gives out and he falls back to the bed, James following him down, his cock sliding even deeper. James pulls out quickly, flips John to his back and fucks back in. John cries out, James’s driving thrusts drilling into that sweet spot. John feels himself twitching, blood pounding in his ears, his brain fuzzy and then _yes, yes, oh fuck yes_ , his body clenches down, he hears James choke on a breath as John squeezes around him, his ass going vice tight as he shudders, tiny convulsions happening in his limbs, his fingers gripping the sheets. John breath stutters out and his body goes liquid. He feels a smile steal over his face. When he opens his eyes he can’t help another tiny shiver at the heated look in James’s eyes. His eyes are trained on John’s cock as it jerks with aftershocks. John reaches out clumsily, his limbs heavy, he traces the shell of James’s ear, pulls his head down and seals their mouths together.

It's barely a kiss, James’s breath rasping out against John’s cheek. James pulls back, his eyes boring into John’s. John traces his bottom lip, “I want you to come inside me.”

James’s breath seizes, his eyes sliding closed, his hips curling down with grinding figure eights and that’s when John feels it, hot and wet, deep inside. He clenches down on James’s cock. James shudders hard, a moan breaking free as his mouth falls open, his arms shake where they’re planted next to John’s shoulders his head dropping to hang between them. Two more deep thrusts as James noses behind John’s ear, his tongue swiping at the sweat on John’s skin. James hums, the sound full of satisfaction as he starts to pull out.

James rolls John to his side and lines himself up behind John, his hand running along John’s abdomen, slow circles of his fingers easing John toward sleep, but first, “Are you going to tell me what that was really about?”

James sighs heavily, his arm tightening around John’s waist, “We’re headed to war. It’s going to be bloody. My fears of losing you, of having you this way, of knowing your body, of completing the connection between us, and then possibly losing you, those fears were crippling. If this never happened I thought perhaps the loss wouldn’t be as painful.”

John can’t stop himself from laughing, “Tell me you’re joking.” James just huffs at him. John turns, his fingers tracing James’s eyebrows as his eyes trace James’s face. “It’s much too late for that, for both of us, you know that as well as I do.”

James says nothing, only nods, his eyes soft as they hold John’s. Neither of them say it, but it’s there in the air between them, both of them knowing the truth without having to voice it. John burrows into James’s arms, his head tucked beneath James’s chin. He falls asleep to the soft huff of James’s breath and the strong beat of his heart.


End file.
